


Международный День Омег

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня, в Международный День Омег, парень решил послать чувство самосохранения к чертям и проявить-таки свою заинтересованность в наёмнике как в омеге, а не только как в партнёре для тимапов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Международный День Омег

Питер, наконец, набрался смелости. Не то, чтобы он до этого боялся, скорее чувство самосохранения всегда заставляло его отступить. Но сегодня, в Международный День Омег, парень решил послать чувство самосохранения к чертям и проявить-таки свою заинтересованность в наёмнике как в омеге, а не только как в партнёре для тимапов. В руке у молодого героя был прекрасный букет чёрно-красных тюльпанов, необычных своим цветом и бахромой по краям лепестков. Паркер решил, что получить потом по лицу тюльпанами не так неприятно, как колючими розами, к тому же цвет так подходил к костюму Уилсона — мужчина не мог не оценить!

Наёмник нашёлся на крыше, с прицелом, наведённым на какого-то толстосума, чья лысая башка была видна сквозь окно арт-галереи. Отточенным движением ноги, Человек-паук выбил оружие из сильных рук Дэдпула, за что сразу же и был атакован, к счастью, букет ему удалось уберечь.

— Спайди? — удивился снайпер.

— Дэдпул? — передразнил его Питер.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

— Я? Это ты что устроил? Мы же договаривались…

— Это особый случай, — уверенно заявил наёмник.

— Никакие случаи не оправдывают… —, но героя опять перебили.

— Ты куда-то спешил? — кивнув на букет, намекнул Уилсон. — Вот и дуй отсюда, малыш. Уверен, твоя омежка будет скулить от радости, когда ты притащишь ей этот веник.

— Ему, — автоматически поправил Паркер.

— Не мне рассуждать о твоих вкусах, — пожал плечами мужчина, прикидывая, сможет ли дотянуться до повисшей на водостоке винтовки.

— Вообще-то, — замявшись, начал парень. — Вообще-то, это тебе.

Уилсон тупо уставился на протянутые цветы. В сердце ёкнула надежда, но он посоветовал ей поскорее сдохнуть, дабы не дать ей ранить слишком сильно. Сто лет ему никто не дарил цветы, с тех пор, наверное, как он записался в армию.

— Спайди, ты головушкой сегодня не ударялся? — наигранное сочувствие проступило в его голосе.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил герой.

— Тогда, возможно, календарь на твоём телефоне сломался. Сегодня день омег, не наёмников, не снайперов, не уродливых антигероев, не, даже, обтянутых в красное бет — нет, сегодня международный день омег, знаешь, что это значит?

— Что? — нахмурившись, переспросил Питер, не понимая, что именно не устраивает мужчину.

— Что влюблённые, озабоченные и особо благоухающие в этот день альфы спешат поздравить своих возлюбленных омег.

— Ну?

— Гну! Омеги и Альфы, Паркер! — вспылил наёмник.

— Во-первых, не кричи так громко, я всё ещё не рад, что ты разнюхал о моей личности и не хочу, чтобы о ней знал ещё и весь город. Во-вторых, это именно то, что я сейчас делаю, Уилсон! — защищался Пит.

(Он что, знает?) 

[Да не может он ничего знать, после Оружия-х ни один альфа не заметил! ]

(И кто может их винить? Запаха нет, вместо течек так — лёгкий зуд под кожей, а фигурка у нас так вообще покруче, чем у некоторых альф, ну, а рожа…) 

[Даже не говори. Вот лучше парню и не знать, куда ему такое счастье надо, а мы и так проживём.]

— Что-то только я тут омег не вижу, — фыркнул Уэйд, стараясь не пропустить настоящих эмоций в голос.

— Боже, Уэйд, зачем ты всё усложняешь? — вздохнул Паук. — Я уже несколько месяцев пытался что-то предпринять, но боялся, что ты меня зарежешь за такое на месте. Но, лучше б уж ты злился…

— О чём ты говоришь, — пытался свалять дурака Дэдпул. — Я бета, Питти, спроси у кого хочешь — ни запаха, ни течек, а мышцы ты мои не заметил? Где ты таких омег видел?

— Я спрашивал, — пожал плечами парень. — Спросил у Логана, потому, что Тони сказал, что у меня глюки, когда я рассказал, для кого цветы заказываю. Старк думает, так же как и остальные мстители, что ты бета, но Логан говорит, что у них просто слишком человеческое обоняние, что бы это ни значило. В общем, он подтвердил, что я не ошибаюсь, так что хватит кривляться, либо пошли меня уже, либо прими цветы, а то я как памятник всем отверженным альфам тут замер.

— Эм, но… — растерялся Уилсон. Он уже сам начал верить в то, что стал бетой после всех тех опытов. И почему сам Логан ему ничего не говорил?

(Угу, конечно, альфе сразу должно было прийти в голову подойти к омеге и сказать: «Эй, а ты в курсе, что ты омега?». Не тупи.) 

[И вопрос сейчас вообще в том, что теперь делать? Питти наша мечта, если вы не забыли! Я думаю, надо хвататься за представившуюся возможность! ]

(Только вот одна проблемка, гений — даже если он и понял, что мы омега, и даже если это как-то заставило его нами заинтересоваться, разве этого достаточно? Мы всё равно не полноценная омега, у нас нет сводящего с ума аромата, не факт, что мы сможем раз в месяц обеспечивать неделю секс-марафона. Черт, да не факт, что он вообще не сбежит, как только увидит…) 

— Уэйд? Всё в порядке? — помахал перед его лицом свободной рукой герой. — Я понимаю, глупо лезть к тебе с цветами, но, просто, это ведь традиция, и я подумал… Да, не важно, забудь. Лучше выкину.

— Нет! — Дэдпул в панике схватился за букет, чуть не испортив деликатные растения. Но он не был готов вот так вот отказаться от первого букета за столько лет, от первого ухаживания с того момента, как он стал тем, кем он стал. И тем более не от чего-то, что предлагает Питер. — Это… Замечательные цветы. Спасибо.

— Так значит? ..

— Да, — кивнул наёмник. — Я достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы воспользоваться такой возможностью. Но учти, я тебя сразу предупреждаю — тебе в итоге эта идея перестанет казаться такой хорошей.

— С чего бы вдруг? Я собирался как-то подкатить к тебе уже несколько месяцев, не думаю, что тебе удастся меня так легко отвадить, — широко улыбаясь, заявил Человек-паук.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул наёмник, глядя на цветы. — Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда запах этих цветочков совсем перебьёт тот запах, что тебе удалось уловить.

— Издеваешься? — изогнул бровь Паркер, подходя вплотную к Уилсону и втягивая носом воздух. — Я чувствую его даже сквозь фильтры.

Не удержавшись, парень провёл носом по шее, застывшего в шоке от его слов, наёмника. Особенно сладкие нотки пробились сквозь фильтры, и Питер быстро отдернулся, с удивлением глядя в лицо мужчины. Маска плохо передавала эмоции, но всё же.

— Уэйд? — хрипловатым голосом позвал Паркер.

— Да? — напряжённо ответил тот.

— У тебя что… Те самые дни?

— Чего?!

[Вообще-то, если подумать, я чувствую как зудит в…]

(А я-то думал, это так шило в заднице так себя проявляет) 

[Остряк, блин.]

Питер закатал маску и вытащил фильтры, ему надо было обязательно проверить. Он отмечал цикл Уэйда последние три месяца. И пусть кто-то счёл бы это извращенством. Так вот, до течки ещё должно было быть далеко. Может, что-то спровоцировало его? Парень снова прильнул к чужой шее, а Уэйд нервно сглотнул. Учитывая, что сейчас к нему прижимался его любимый Паучок, да к тому же сильный, не смотря на свои размеры, альфа, Уилсон с трудом удерживал себя в вертикальной позиции — колени норовили подвести.

— Питти? Хочу тебя предупредить, что… — тут он продолжить уже не смог. — Оу!

Без фильтров аромат затуманивал разум, и, наверное, надо было бы спросить, прежде чем впиваться поцелуем в чью-то шею, но ответный интерес омеги слишком явно проявлялся в его запахе, так что остановить себя Питер уже не мог.

(Интересно, а засос он сквозь костюм поставить смог бы?) 

— Ах!

[Он смог! ]

— С Международным Днём Омег, — довольно проборматал Уилсон, когда, стянув с него маску, Питер продолжил оставлять метки, на быстро залечивающей их коже.

— Уэйд?

— М?

— Заткнись, — и тут они как-то вдруг уже оказались в куда более приемлемом, горизонтальном положении. И альфа с голодом в глазах смотрел на распростёртого под ним мужчину.

— Но, мфф! — говорить с чужим языком во рту неудобно, да и не очень-то хочется.

(Как хорошо…) 

[Жаль только, что сейчас он расстегнёт костюм и…]

(М, у него такие тёплые руки) 

[Ладно, но сейчас мы останемся без костюма и…]

«Ох, кто бы мог подумать, что это местечко такое чувствительное!»

[Ну, уж он точно сбежит, когда он доберется до…]

— Мх.. Пит, глубже! Ах!

(Ха!) 

[Да ладно, серьезно?! Хорошо, признаю, сегодня наш день! ]

А лысый толстосум и не подозревал, что день омег только что спас ему жизнь. Он встретил в галерее свою любимую, подарил ей цветы и отвёз в дорогущий ресторан. И только винтовка в этот день осталась одинока, провисев на водостоке ещё пару дней, пока не упала на голову какому-то идиоту, решившему изнасиловать школьницу в безлюдном переулке.  
Да, есть в мире справедливость.


End file.
